Interactive toys have been the mainstay for young children for a long time. There have been numerous varieties of interactive toys from toys that interact when placed in certain positions to toys that interact to other toys. There exist interactive toys that speak, walk, skate, and move in response to a child touching or squeezing various parts of the toy, as well as in response to movement and sound. However, there is always a continual need for improvements and new and novel features.
In accordance with the present invention an interactive toy is provided herein. The toy includes a body that has a defined left and right side. A pair of motors contained therein is also positioned separately on the left and right side. Attached to each motor is a pair of legs that extend outwardly and downwardly such that each foot comes in contact with a surface. When the motors are activated, preferably in response to sound, the motors rotate the legs such that the rotation of the feet, attached to each leg, moves the toy either forward or reverse, or spins the toy to the right or left.
The forward and reverse movement is controlled by rotating the pair of legs on one side of the body in the opposite direction to the pair of legs on the other side of the body. Thus when the legs attached to the motor on the right side of the body rotate counterclockwise and the legs attached to the motor on the left side of the body rotate clockwise, the toy moves in a forward direction. Alternatively, when the legs attached to the motor on the right side of the body rotate clockwise and the legs attached to the motor on the left side of the body rotate counterclockwise, the toy moves in a reverse direction.
Spinning motion is created by rotating both pairs of legs in the same direction. When the legs are rotated in a clockwise direction, the toy spins to the right. Alternatively, when the legs are rotated in the counterclockwise direction the toy spins to the left.
The preferred embodiment of the toy includes a sound activation device that is responsive to a user clapping their hands. However, other activation means may be employed, such as but not limited to remote control. The toy also includes a speaker to emit sounds when the toy is moving. The toy may also include an outer covering that depicts any animal or even a small child.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.